Ninja Love The Naruto Chase
by chibi-zayla
Summary: Sasuke likes Naruto, but does Naruto still like Sakura? And whats this? Gaara's come into the story? Woah, Naruto's a pimp! Er, I mean...read the story, please... ;; SasukexNaruto
1. Default Chapter

Yo! How's it going everybody? Yaaay, I'm back...after a VERY long absence...Hahaha! ;; Oh wait, the people reading this probably haven't read any of my other crap...Yay! Er...Anyways! Yeah, I'm starting a Naruto shounen-ai...even thought I haven't even finished any of my other stories...how sad --; Oh well, here it is. Hope you all enjoy it D

Naruto: walks in with a saddened face My character belongs to my creator, as well as the show itself. This is only a...uh...blinks

chibi Zayla: from backstage You idiot! Say you friggen lines or I'll tell Kakashi on you!

Naruto: afraid But I forgot them!

chibi Zayla: falls I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING IN THE SHOW! I'M NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS FANFIC!!!

Naruto: Yeah, what she said. Okay, I did my part! leaves

chibi Zayla: ....

Chapter 1

There was beautiful weather. There was a light wind, soft and calm; warming and embracing. It touched upon your skin in such a soothing manner that one couldn't help but smile. The sun's rays fell down on the world below, sweetly caressing each and every living thing. So soft, almost like a flower petal. A group of three stood outside taking their wondrous surroundings in. A tall man sat on a wooden chair. His uncovered eye was closed and he clutched a book to his chest, which was slowly rising, then falling. Across from him stood a girl with shoulder length pink hair. She had her hands on her hips as well as a pouted lip. Her eyes narrowed down at the sleeping man. This was the second time he had fallen asleep.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei, wake up! Kakashi-SENSEI!" She cried out over and over but the silver haired man would not bulge. She sighed. 'Fine. Have it your way.' With that thought Sakura reached over her long time sensei, and grasped the book within his loose hold. Her right hand drew back, then stopped. She tugged and tugged, but the book would not come free. Kakashi's grip was strong and firm. "What?"

"Children shouldn't steal from their masters," muttered a voice. Sakura grinned.

"A child? I haven't heard that in a while. In any case, Kakashi-sensei, you've been sleeping on the job," she let go. Kakashi's eye slowly opened.

"It's such a nice day. I just thought I could use a nice nap."

"While we did all the work unsupervised? You know Naruto's been messing up A LOT! I had to make him clean the windows with Sasuke. He was finally able to keep an eye on him."

"He's doing a very good job at it..." whispered Kakashi.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "You should go back to your cleaning. We only have a few more hours left here."

"Yes sir..." Sakura walked back to her spot and began pulling all the weeds. Kakashi laid back into his chair. It had been a couple of years since all the commotion with Orochimaru. His students had grown. Sakura blossomed into a beautiful girl. Sasuke was as agile as ever and even prettier, to boot. And Naruto? Naruto was as clumsy as before. They all seemed the same in character, yet they had so much knowledge...too much, perhaps. Kakashi sighed. He had been through the same thing, seen the same things. He had hoped that his students would never have to go through it, though. He closed his eyes and slept.

Outside the brick house stood a young boy. He held a cloth in his right hand and moved his whole arm in circular motions over the glass window in front of him. On the other side stood a shorter boy cleaning the other side. His golden hair glinted with the sun's rays, causing the raven haired boy to stop for a mere second. Sasuke blinked in Naruto's direction. 'Such golden hair...just like the sun outside.' Sasuke's eyes widened. What was he thinking? He began to rub down harder on the window. His motions began rough, then slowed down. He continued his cleaning in only one area, the same area Naruto was cleaning on the other side. Their hands moved in the same manner, as if they were one of the same. Naruto raised his hand higher, not noticing Sasuke's odd looks. Sasuke meanwhile shook his head and continued his task. 'What he hell is wrong with me?' he tried putting all his attention on what he was doing, but to no avail. His eyes wandered to Naruto. His hand moved unconsciously to Naruto's chest, down to his stomach. He was tracing every area of Naruto's body, even if the boy was blocked by a wall of glass and clothing. Lower and lower he went, down to-

"Sasuke-kun!" The voice cried out from behind. before he knew it, Sasuke was trapped by two slim arms around his waist. A face snuggled into his back, giggles going through and into his body. He felt them vibrating into him. Laughter. He felt himself twitch, the laughter still felt within himself. It angered him.

"Sakura, let go," he ordered in his usual low voice. Sakura did as told, though with a smile.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to...well, go get something to eat? When we're done, I mean." Her face brightened, a smile on her pink lips. Sasuke looked at her, but said nothing. Sakura's face lost its color.

"I know I ask this all the time, but I just thought that maybe after 4 long years you'd finally accept my offer...I guess Naruto must feel like this all the time, too." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "He asks me to go eat with him all the time, but I always turn him down, hoping you'd eat with me...but in the end you turn me down, too. Maybe I'll ask Naruto if he wants to eat with me this one time. When I think about it, four years is a long time....to have made someone wait." She gently waved at Naruto, bidding him to come over. He smiled and, with lightning speed, ran straight out towards Sakura.

"What's up, Sakura-chaaaaan?" Sasuke could feel a strange emotion growing within. Seeing Naruto's face glow at the sight of Sakura mad his body shake with anger.

"Would you like to eat with me when we're done? We could go to that Ramen stand you like." Naruto's eyes widened. His mouth twitched before finally growing into that giant grin of his.

"Yeah! We can go right now! I just finished my tasks! I'm sure Sasuke did his," he said with a bit of distaste, "and you've gotta be done, right, Sakura? Right?" Sakura nodded.

'Yeah, I finished mine. I guess we can go now then. Hold on, I just have to tell Kakashi-sensei," she said. Naruto watched as she walked over to the sleeping man. She yelled at him to wake up and after a few minutes gave up. She walked back with a sour face. "Damn that pervert! Let's go, Naruto!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. Naruto could care less that he was being dragged, or that the ground was scratching away at his skin. He was lost within the presence of his love, Sakura. His smile only opposed Sasuke's inner turmoil. He was angry, sad and...

"Jealous?" Sasuke jumped. Kakashi smiled from behind. "What's wrong? Still can't figure out when I'll get you?"

"Go to hell Kakashi, and take your book with you," he snarled. This only amused Kakashi more.

"Hm, someone's a bit testy...I wonder _why_? Oh well, I'm sure Naruto's gonna have a blast with Sakura. You know how much he likes her."

"Like I care," said Sasuke, as low as he could. Kakashi placed a hand on the youth's shoulder.

"I know all my students better than that, so I know I'm right when I say that you like-"

"One more word, Kakashi, and I'll kill you." Kakashi only laughed.

"Yeah, that's the Uchiha I know," he said while walking to his seat. "But you know, you can't keep lying to yourself. At one point or another, you're gonna lust for Naruto so much that...well, you understand." Sasuke turned red.

"Shut up, you perverted old man!" he hollered back before leaving his old sensei behind. He was still red in the face when he finally reached his home. As he laid in bed, he couldn't help but wonder what Sakura and Naruto were up to.

End

Yaaaaaay, I'm done. Ahaha, what a crappy job XD Ah well, I had really wanted to do this chapter...and well, here it is. I'm still confused on what I should do to continue it. I mean, I was gonna bring in Gaara and some other people, but I'm not sure how and why...and what about Naruto's feelings for Sakura? Gah, I'm sooo confused. Oo Oh well, please read this...and if you read it, please review! ;; Please?


	2. The broken date

**chibi Zayla**: Hiiiiii everyone...Er, how goes it? Yeah, it took me a lot longer to write this chapter, but that's because...uhm, well you...I WAS ATTACKED MY A KILLER RABBIT! I SWEAR! It was horrible. U.U But I survived. Yes, and as I lay twitching on the ground, only one thought ran through my mind: MUST...WRITE...MORE...NARUTO... So there you are. All of you should love me.

**Sasuke**: Shut up. That was _the_ lamest excuse ever...usuratonkachi.

chibi Zayla: YOU SHUT UP! I'm writing this partially for you! Don't make me get Itachi in here, baka!

**Sasuke**: OO;;; :is quiet:

**chibi Zayla**: So, what was I saying...?

Naruto: Are you talking to yourself again?

**chibi Zayla**: Eh?

**Naruto**: No one's here. Again.

**chibi Zayla**: Nooooo! They have left meeeee!

Disclaimer:Naruto walks in while eating a cup of ramen: chribe Zerle dothrn mern Marnto anf igs fot mbeskin aby mofi ofrf gis fernfish.

Sasuke:slaps a hand to his face: Baka...what he meant to say was: chibi Zayla does not own Naruto and is not making any money off of this fanfic.

Chapter 2

A young boy walked along the streets of the Konoha village. His hands fell into his pockets and he trudged along, not really caring as to the destination. The girls walking near him sighed dreamily, feeling pure bliss just being near him. The young ninja sighed heavily. It was becoming so annoying. He turned left and, thankfully, walked away from the group of girls. He continued his trek, but suddenly found himself stopping in mid step. To the left of him was the ramen stand Naruto always visited. Sasuke had been here a few times as well, having been dragged along with the rest of his team, via Naruto's will. The young ninja, being indifferent, proceeded to sit himself down at one of the stools. He didn't realize, however, that a certain blond haired boy sat just across from him. Sasuke heard her voice and froze. Immediately he knew who it was and was with her. His fist tightened at this new information as he looked up to see Sakura waving at him.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? I thought you were going home?" she asked him with a smile. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, yet knew not what to say. It hadn't occurred to him that he might meet them here by chance. That was poor thinking on his part. Sakura had, after all, asked Naruto if he wanted to come here earlier. He chastised himself mentally before realizing where he was.

"I was hungry, so I came here to eat. Is that alright with you two?" His voice held a hint of scorn that only Sakura picked up. Naruto was indifferent towards Sasuke's sudden presence. The ramen had arrived, after all. With a sudden swiftness that came at the most idiotic times, Naruto ripped the chopsticks part and wolfed down the hot noodles. The steam rising from the bowl must have not warned Naruto of the high temperature the noodles were in, and so he burned his tongue.

"ITEEEEEE!" His scream rang across the entire village. The vendor a the stand looked over at Naruto with wide-eyes, not noticing the glass he just dropped. Sasuke looked at him incredulously. How could someone that small scream so loud...and for something as stupid as a tongue burn? His disbelief turned to rage as a small hand reached over to touch upon the injured boy's lips. She grabbed for her cup and pulled out an ice cube. The ice cube was placed into the now blushing Naruto's mouth. She smileda t him.

"There you go, Naruto. That should cool you down a little." She went back to eating her own ramen. Naruto grinned though melting ice. The warm feeling in his mouth, along with the one his heart contrasted greatly against the cold ice. He was in heaven. The black haired boy across from them only narrowed his eyes. Sakura noticed this and smiled inwardly. She scooted closer to Naruto and giggled shyly. Naruto scratched at the back of his head and smiled nervously. Things were going so well for him, he didn't want to ruin it. And Sasuke? He only 'hmphed'. The sudden feeling in his stomach set him reeling a bit. Deciding it was time to go, Sasuke lifted himself from the stool and proceeded to walk away from the two lovebirds. Before he could continue, however, a tug from his sleeve stopped his walking. He turned to find, surprisingly, Sakura holding on to his shirt sleeve, a slight blush adorning her peachy face. He felt the sudden confusion creep over his own as he began to ask what she was doing. "I know what's going on, Sasuke." Her odd answer confused him more.

"What are you-" But he was cut off.

"I know why you're here, and why you've been acting weird." Her matter of fact attitude made hi feel a little uncomfortable. And then it hit him. Sakura was pretty smart- no, very smart. A girl like her could have figured out why he was always so angry, what he was feeling. But he refused to acknowledge it himself. It wasn't true, he told himself. It couldn't be. He glared at Sakura. She in turn cringed, but managed to go on with less confidence than before. "You're jealous, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" At this, he exploded.

"What are you talking about? Jealous of what? Of this? Please! Don't delude yourself of this pathetic guy! It's all meaningless in the end!" He was surprised at his own outburst. It wasn't something he had expected. After all, he was the calm one in the group. Sakura meanwhile, lit up at this. She was right then.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" She glomped him with a force that toppled both on the ground. "I knew it, Sasuke-kun," she continued, "I knew you were jealous of me being with Naruto. But it's okay because I'm with you now. We can be together!" Sasuke blinked.

"What!" He shoved her off him and pushed himself to a sitting position. "You think that I...and you?" Sakura smiled while nodding her head. Sasuke stood himself up, leaning on the table top for support. This wasn't what he had expected. Of course, it made things a little easier to control. "Sakura," he began, "I-" And he was cut off again. This time, by a whiny little voice.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! What are you doing? I thought we were on a date!" Poor Naruto's lip started trembling.

"Naruto...I'm sorry, but...I can't stay with you because I like Sasuke. And I know he likes me now, so..." She looked over at Sasuke who was trying hard to take everything in without being overwhelmed. It was all in vain and he slapped his hand to his face. What a day...Of course, it was far from over. Naruto's shrill voice broke the raven haired boy from his thoughts.

"SASUKE! I challenge you to a fight! Whoever wins wins Sakura! Whaddaya say!" He shook his fist at him. Sasuke blinked yet again, this being the icing on the cake.

"NARUTO! DON'T TALK STUPID!" And she smacked Naruto one. He in turn rubbed at the new bruise while whimpering slightly. But he wasn't disheartened. He continued his challenges against Sasuke, never once ceasing his screams.

"COME ON, SASUKE! FIGHT ME! Or are you scared! Is that it!"

"Urusai, Naruto. This isn't worth it," he said nonchalantly. He didn't know what was worse, having Sakura think he was jealous, or having Naruto want to fight him. He thought it over. A fight didn't sound that bad. With the mood he was in, a fight might even improve his angry state. "Alright, Naruto. We'll fight." This stopped the other's yelling.

"Eh? really?" Naruto blinked.

"Yeah. But don't cry to me when it's all over..." He smirked evilly. Naruto's response was a growl.

The three kids walked along a secluded part of the village. Sasuke walked in front, Naruto second and Sakura last. Finding the perfect spot, Sasuke stopped, causing a domino reaction as Naruto bumped into him and Sakura into Naruto. He looked over at the other two.

"Here," he said and walked further on ahead before turning around and getting himself into a fighting stance. Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll win just for you!" But he was talking to no one. Sakura was running over to Sasuke. She stopped next to him and took a few breaths.

"Do you best, Sasuke-kun. I know you'll win." With that said, she winked at him and walked to the side where she'd watch the fight. Sasuke growled. he wasn't doing this for her. He was doing this for...

"Oi! Let's get this over with so I can finish my date!"

Sasuke grinned as he moved his fingers into his ninjutsu.

Annnnnnd, that was that. Please read and review. Please! If you do...I'll give you a cookie. Ahh, what should happen? Ideas are always welcome, toooooo!


End file.
